I've Always Loved You
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: One shot! What if Horace admitted he loved Will? Read and find out how it happened. A bit of slash. Definitely not for young kids. If you are against homosexuality do not read or review. Those comments will be deleted. And I know Will and Alyss and Horace and Evanlyn get together, but this is before any of that, so deal with it


Halt was gone for the entire day and night, and Will was thrilled. He sent a message to Alyss, inviting her over for dinner. Tug, who was waiting, as always, outside, gave a welcoming neigh. He must have seen one of three people. Halt, which was highly unlikely because he wasn't due back until tomorrow. Gilan. But as far as Will knew Gilan was still in Mercer fief. And that left…Alyss. Will's face widened as a big grin planted itself on his lips.

Making sure his hair was smoothed down (Halt had a tendency to cut it with his saxe knife), he checked himself in the mirror. Satisfied as he was with his appearance, he wished he could wear his green, brown, and grey molted ranger's cloak, a symbol of who he was. But he abandoned it in favor of a simple brown jerkin and light brown breeches. He decided he looked presentable enough and opened the door to let Alyss in.

Alyss wore her simple couriers dress, now bunched at the waist with a pink sash of satin. Her long blond hair was pulled back with yet another pink ribbon. Will was sure his jaw had hit the floor. Alyss' smothered laughter confirmed his theory. Even Tug gave a little soft snort, and Will had the impression the little horse was laughing at him.

"Tug," he said sternly. The little horse looked at him with big eyes and head-butted him in the side. "Oh, I can't be mad at you boy," he said, scratching Tug between the ears. Tug shook his mane in gratitude and trotted off to crop the long grass that grew during the summer.

Will led Alyss in, aware of his pounding heart. She had never looked so breathtaking. He awkwardly pulled her chair out for her, and she perched on the edge with a grace only couriers have. He pushed her chair in and circled around to sit in his chair, directly across from her. He stumbled on the way and plopped ungracefully into his chair, his face flaming red, though it could've been the glow from the fireplace playing across him.

"Don't look so nervous Will," Alyss said quietly, reaching across the table and taking Will's hand in hers. She could see his eyes tracing the movement, and when she had a hold of his hand firmly, he looked at her with mild surprise. Alyss smiled at him, and they sat and enjoyed the comfortable silence for awhile.

Unknown to the two of them, someone else was watching the events unfold in the little cabin.

Horace, Will's best friend, stood by the window and peeked in to watch. He felt a little stab of jealousy. And not at Will, but Alyss. He had grown quite fond of the little apprentice ranger. Perhaps a little too fond. But for whatever reason, Horace really liked Will. In that more-than-friends sort of way. And seeing Will with Alyss made him sort of…angry. He clenched his hands into fists, then slowly released them. He shouldn't feel this way. But yet…

In that moment Horace decided to pay his friends an unexpected visit. He stood up fully and walked briskly to the front of the house. Tug started to give a neigh in welcome, or warning, but Horace shushed him by patting his neck and giving him an apple. Tug crunched on it noisily, and Horace predicted it would mask his footsteps up the porch and to the door. He burst in, catching a startled Will by surprise. In the time Horace could blink, Will had an arrow nocked and pointed at Horace's chest.

"Horace!" Will exclaimed, lowering the bow but keeping the arrow nocked. The small boy's eyes burned holes into the bigger boy's jerkin. Horace shifted uncomfortable. He knew if Will saw fit, that bow could come up and an arrow would find its way in his chest before he could plead mercy. And if the arrow missed, he'd surely find Will's throwing knife somewhere where it shouldn't be. "What's the idea of coming to my cabin while I have company?" Will asked. His tone was light, but his eyes still burned with fire. Alyss looked like she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else.

"Will I have something to say," Horace said before he could stop. Then he mentally kicked himself. There was no way he was ready to say what he was thinking. But now Will was looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "Remember Evanlyn?" he blurted suddenly.

"How could I forget the princess?" Will retorted. "I see her all the time." Horace kicked himself again. Of course Will remembered Evanlyn, who's real name was Cassandra.

"Well…" Horace replied slowly. "You remember how you think I like her?" Will snorted, an indication he did remember. "Well I don't like her. I don't!" Horace cried at Will's outburst of laughs. "I like you!" It was so quiet in the cabin they could've heard Baron Arald drop a pen in his suite at Castle Redmount.

"I very much doubt that," Will said coolly. Horace shook his head.

"I don't like you," he said simply. He dropped to his knees directly in front of Will. "I love you Will Treaty. I've always loved you." Horace then scrambled to his feet and gripped Will's shoulders. He picked the smaller boy up by his jerkin, making sure not to hurt him, until they were face-to-face. His lips sought Will's, until eventually they were locked in an unbreakable lip lock. Will eagerly returned the kiss, more than happy to get what he craved. He'd come too really like Horace, a lot. Alyss gaped at them for a moment, then she smiled. She had almost seen this coming.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," she whispered, closing the door softly as she left. Will and Horace barely noticed her departure. They were too busy sharing another kiss.


End file.
